


Just As You Are

by schahal0256



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schahal0256/pseuds/schahal0256
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always here about love in first sight and how two people just instantly know their meant to be....well to me its big pile of crap and a instantaneous chemical reaction that never happens. This is how I thought I would always feel.....but that was before I met Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first fanfic and i hope you like it!  
> follow my vine account - queensatania :)

I always here about love in first sight and how two people just instantly know their meant to be....well to me its big pile of crap and a instantaneous chemical reaction that never happens. This is how I thought I would always feel.....but that was before I met Sebastian.

 

I've been friends with Rose for as long as you can remember. After my dad died, I practically lived at her house while my mother worked all day and night. I understand her circumstances 

though because she was a nurse and it was her job to care for others. Rose also had a older brother. He was just a couple of years older then us but was very distant from the rest of the 

family. Im not even sure he was ever home long enough for me to even clearly look or talk to him. I basically grew up at Rose's house and her mom was my better mom then my own 

mother ever was. Rose was one year younger then me, so I always thought of her as my little sister that I never had. She would tell me everything and ask for my advice before doing 

everything, so it was big shock when I found out Rose, my cute little adorable sister, was soon to be married. Of course I was asked to be her maid of honour (duh)

 

Knowing Rose and her destination wedding resumes, her wedding was to happen in one of the most tropical (and might I say beautiful) places in the world aka Cancun, Mexico. As she 

was marrying a rich and very respectful young man named Theo, Rose had all the guests plane tickets pre-booked and prepaid (thank god)

 

My flight was scheduled for a Tuesday afternoon, but with my new surgical residency schedule set up, i had to switch it to the Thursday night flight. Rose was furious that was coming 2 

days later then everyone else, but being a doctor as well, she understood my compromise. From my home here in New York City, the flight was about 5 hours, which would give my just 

enough time to finish up my operative notes from the day before and take a short nap. I was drained from my 12 hour shift the night before. I decided to wear baggy sweats and a 

crewneck Stanford sweater on the plane because no one I know was going to be aboard, probably because no one would come late to their own friends wedding. (great job :/)

 

As soon as I boarded the plane, I found my seat and sat down beside the window. I technically had the seat beside the window seat, but I love looking at the view so much and I don't 

think the seats rightful owner will care about a small switch. The doors were going to close in 15 minutes so I decided to pull my headphones out and take small nap, but thats when I 

saw him. His dark mid-cut ruffled hair pushed back, with a few pieces falling onto his face, his bright and playful blueish green eyes lighting up as he walked down the aisle. His lightly 

tanned skin glowing and his impeccable muscle tone flaunting beneath his t-shirt. He looked perfect....and he was headed straight towards me, or well his seat, but whatever he was 

headed straight towards me!

 

When he approached the proximity of our seats, he checked his ticket and gave me a bewildered and confused look. His electric eyes pierced right through me and I swear I felt my 

heart skip a beat. If this was some fairytale, his eye could literally kill people with awe. As I came back to reality, I saw that his forehead was scrunched and it looked like he was trying 

to think of something to say to me, which is when I realized I was sitting in his seat. Before he could say anything, I blurted out "oh my god! I totally forgot I was sitting in your seat! Its 

just that I feel sick sitting in a aisle seat and I also love the view from the window seat. I can move if you want it's no problem, Ill be fine out there no worries!" As I got up to switch 

seats, the man began to laugh. That might have been the most perfect and heart warming laugh i've ever heard. Confused, I looked up at him, which was a big mistake because of 

course i dazed off for second while looking of a second. I quickly snapped out of it and asked "what's wrong?" Thats when he spoke to me for the first time. His voice was very mellow 

and he sounded like a very down to earth kinda of guy, which of course I love. He replied "hey, hey, it's ok. I don't mind switching seats don't worry" I calmed down a bit after that but i 

still wondered why he laughed, so I asked "umm...just out of curiosity, why did you laugh before" He stared at me for a moment, but then answered with "you were getting so worried 

that you took my seat and that I was mad at you that you totally forgot you dropped your red jello all over your sweater" I looked down and found my favourite sweater covered with 

sticky red jello. I must have moaned or made a a frustrated sound because he began laughing again. This time when I looked up, he tried to hide his laugh beneath his infectious smile, 

which of course made me want to laugh along with him, so I did. As I began laughing he stared at me with bewilderment for a second, but then began laughing as well again. Im pretty 

sure everyone was staring at us, so we sat down and continued to giggle. A couple minutes later after our laughter had died down, he just stared at me with awe. No one has ever 

stared at me like that. It was a look of complete admiration and I myself was returning it. I swear right there and then, I knew I was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading my first fic! Pls leave comments/reviews about what you think!


End file.
